


Homecoming

by limpfishkit



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, jaebum thinks a lot of things but learns to get out of his own head, pls excuse the incredibly lame title i am unimaginative, quality ot7 love, this is my first fic and idk what to tag but im pretty sure this is just fluff and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limpfishkit/pseuds/limpfishkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum is reunited with his members following his back injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Jaebum shuffled around in his seat, finding a comfortable spot. The seat next to his was empty currently, but people were still boarding the plane, so that could change at any moment. He hoped no one claimed it – the extra space would allow him to lie down a little. His manager was across the aisle, scanning his phone screen to catch up with the other members and manager before their internet connection was broken in the air. 

Looking out the aisle, Jaebum could see a few trucks and trailers milling around the planes. He wondered idly how he would find working a job like that – set tasks to complete, knowing what was coming each day, probably getting a good night’s sleep every night and eating real food, no need for dieting. No expectations for him to be something or someone that he really isn’t, to act and speak and be everyone’s perception of himself. No need to hide his personal life. Responsible for himself and no one else. 

He wouldn’t enjoy it in the slightest.

Still, he thought, it might be nice to have a bit more routine in his life. He had enjoyed sleeping more during this break of his, but all good things come to an end. He was back to sleeping in cars and, on occasion, planes, like now. 

It was at this time that the crackly overhead started up, and a generic female voice introduced herself as the hostess-in-chief, then ran through the protocol that Jaebum had heard a hundred times by now. After she had finished, Jaebum’s manager reminded him that he had a full schedule once they landed, and that he should sleep while he could. Jaebum agreed, and pulled a blanket and his ipod out from his backpack. He sorted the blanket first, draping it over himself and smoothing out the crinkles. It was one of his favourites, given to him by a young woman at a fansign – a plain, reddish-orange cotton thing, with Bart Simpson’s face stitched in one corner by hand. Jaebum smiled at the memory. 

No, he could never work any other job – this wasn’t a job to Jaebum.

Untangling his earphones took longer than expected. Plugging them into his phone, then his ears, he saw a figure to his side – a flight host telling him that electronic devices were to remain switched off during take-off and landing. Jaebum nodded and put the ipod back in his bag. He’d never understood that rule, but he wasn’t really qualified to judge, he supposed, and always complied. In all honesty, he was surprised he’d forgotten. Of course – usually Bambam got told off for having his phone out first, and everyone else tactfully put away theirs before they were caught.

The plane began to rumble, then start moving. Take-off bothered Jaebum a bit – he wasn’t a nervous flier by any means, but something about the feeling of leaving the solid ground made him uncomfortable. He liked the ground – much as he fell on it, he was built for it. The air was alien to him; or he to it.

As they levelled out, Jaebum pulled his ipod out again, not bothering to wait for the hostess to give the affirmative this time. He put it on shuffle, and immediately Follow Me blared in his ears. Quickly turning the volume down a few notches so that he didn’t go prematurely deaf, Jaebum chuckled at the song with its cocky lyrics and singing from back when they weren’t quite so good (not that they weren’t good – Jaebum knows they were good, but he also knows they’re much better now). He remembered Mark and Jackson had laughed at their parts, saying that the English wasn’t very good. Jaebum laughed with them when they translated (as best they could).

The memory of Jinyoung rapping made Jaebum smile too, a reminder of the earlier still, awkward JJProject days. Jinyoung had never liked rapping, but was competent, and they’d been told they couldn’t debut as a vocal duet – if they wanted to do more mainstream, hip hop music, they needed a rapper. Jaebum was immediately counted out, his vocals too powerful to be hidden, which landed Jinyoung with the job. Of course, he’d borne this without complaint – to anyone who mattered (read: anyone but Jaebum) and had done well, as was his nature. 

God, Jaebum missed Jinyoung. And Youngjae. Jackson. Mark. Bambam and Yugyeom (the two came as a package). All of them. The time he’d spent recuperating at his parents’ house had been nice, admittedly, but somehow he felt like he was missing something, like he didn’t quite fit into that life anymore. He knew exactly why, too, and accepted it. Got7 were his new family, and he didn’t like being away from them, much as he knew he needed the rest.

Jaebum missed the early morning wakeup calls, which he and Youngjae ignored, the rush to get ready on time and avoid their managers’ scolding. He missed fighting over clothes, and shoes, and hats, and underwear (“HYUNG, MY NAME IS WRITTEN ON THE LABEL. I AM A SIZE SMALLER THAN YOU. YOU DON’T EVEN LIKE THIS COLOUR. DON’T TELL ME YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE YOURS!”). He missed when they were all too lazy to cook and just ordered takeout and sat in front of the TV watching whatever Jackson and Bambam chose, no one brave enough to be drawn into the fierce battles that decided the movie. He missed hearing the sounds of Mark splashing around with Coco in the bathroom, washing her, and Youngjae’s puppy talk when he dried her. He missed Jinyoung checking up on him when he seemed too checked out on life, when he was just too focussed on his work to take care of himself properly. He missed seeing fans’ faces as they went about their shambolic lives, screaming just to get a glimpse of them, always showing support and love for the seven of them.

Jaebum sighed as the song changed. He wondered if they’d missed him as much as he’d missed them.

 

 

 

As the wheels of the plane touched down, Jaebum sat in his seat, woken a few minutes earlier by his manager, who said he needed to at least look like he was awake when he got off the plane. Jaebum rubbed his eyes blearily, removing his earphones, from which now leaked the faint sounds of the latest girl group debut track. He’d forgotten both the group and song name, but liked the song. 

Jaebum packed away his blanket and ipod, stretching out his arms as the plane staff prepared for departure. When the pilot finished thanking everyone for flying with the airline, he stood and followed his manager out of the plane and into the airport. His facemask and hat hid his face, but it was useless – fans knew he would be arriving today and were waiting for him. He hoped they hadn’t been waiting too long. All of the members felt guilty when fans waited out in the cold for them, or skipped school and studying for them; they appreciated the support, but wanted the fans to put themselves first. However, they couldn’t just turn down the fans when they did show up at airports or waited outside events.

So Jaebum waved as he passed, smiling even though no one could see beneath his face mask. He looked out for his fansites and smiled even more, making sure to wave directly at them. Unfortunately, he couldn’t stop to talk to anyone, and kept walking. Security escorted him and his manager to the car waiting for them outside, where there were more fans. Jaebum kept waving, but got into the car fairly quickly. He was excited (even though he’d never admit it).

The car ride was short, and they reached the hotel in no time. Jaebum stared out the window at the night-time city scenery as his manager tapped away at his phone. Jaebum was glad he didn’t have to do all the things a manager did. He’d never look away from his phone.

Fortunately, no one had followed the car to the hotel, and Jaebum was able to enter without event. In the lobby, they were greeted by another manager, who said he was glad Jaebum was better, and shook his hand instead of hugging him. Jaebum was given a key card, told that he was sharing with Youngjae, and taken to the lift. They were carried up to the eighth floor.

Jaebum was told that the members were likely sleeping and he shouldn’t wake them, and his heart sank. He knew it was what was best for them, but he wanted to see his memb– no, his family. Jaebum agreed quietly. His room was next to the managers’, so he bid them goodnight and pushed the door open, closing it softly behind him.  
Walking around the corner, he saw six sleepy faces smiling up at him from the bed. A grin stretched across his face, starting small and building until his cheeks hurt.  
We missed you.

Bambam broke first. He jumped up to give Jaebum a hug, but was sharply yanked back by Mark.

“Yah, he’s still recovering! Careful with the leader hyung-nim until he’s completely better!” Jackson scolded. Jaebum shook his head.

“Hyung, was your flight okay?” Youngjae broke in. “Did you have to sit next to anyone? I had to sit next to Jinyoung hyung and he fell asleep on my shoulder,” Jinyoung interrupted Youngjae’s babbling to lightly hit his chest in indignation. Jaebum laughed gently.

Yugyeom spoke next. “The fans over here missed you a lot too.” He spoke quickly, the way he always did when he was excited. Jaebum regarded his maknae fondly, proud of how much the young man thought of their fans. “There were signs and stuff saying ‘JB get better’ and we were going to send you a picture but manager hyung said we couldn’t cause we shouldn’t have our phones on stage, sorry.”

“Hyung, we got to go explore the city the other day, it was so cool, we went to this garden place and there was no one around and…”

Jaebum listened to his members fill him in on their last few days, listening but not, having heard all the stories before but so, so happy to hear them again in person. When Youngjae beckoned, he moved over to the bed, where Mark shuffled over to make room for him. 

“We ordered some chicken a few minutes ago, it should get here soon,” Jinyoung interrupted the others’ rambling.

Mark reached over the far nightstand and returned with an ipad. “I have some new movies on here,” he hummed. 

Jaebum smiled even wider. Of course his family would know how to make him feel loved, important, special. The bed wasn’t quite like their couch at their dorm, but once Jinyoung pushed (in some cases literally) everyone off the bed so Jaebum could get comfortable lying down, they arranged themselves around him, taking care not to jostle him too much, and it was enough. They were all together, doing something they loved. 

Jackson noticed first. “Hyung, you haven’t even said anything yet! Is something wrong?”

Jaebum smiled and shook his head. “I didn’t need to say anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading if you did <3


End file.
